Indestructable
by Radio Interference
Summary: I always used to think there was nothing that could harm him.


**I CAN TOUCH THE UNTOUCHABLE BREAK THE UNBREAKABLE SEE THE INVISIBLE ROW ROW FIGHT THE POWA**

* * *

My brother's invincible!

Sure, this could be all about me, but why not? I'm never good at fighting. But my big brother, he's really great. He's Mario. Do you know him? He's famous. He's fearless, too. Not so much me. I don't like that stuff. I don't like ghosts, either.

Today, I'm really excited! Mario's fighting in the championship. That's really great. If he wins, he'll make a lot of money, too.

So I'm rooting for him extra now. Before, I couldn't as much. I had to worry about my fights. But I lost a while ago.

I'm not sad at it or anything. More people than I did, they all lost too. In close matches, upsets, heartbreakers, blowouts... They're all here.

By here, I mean in the VIP box. Usually reserved for sponsors, Master Hand let us rent out one for viewing. It's nice. There is a computer, a dinner table, and a TV, for if we can't see the fight well, though some watch it on TV anyway. "Better atmosphere," Yoshi would joke. But I was fine looking from way up. I could see my brother better.

The countdown was starting.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the bout you've been waiting for is about to begin!" The man on the PA spoke, every word becoming even more bold as he continued."This is a real slobberknocker! The final match! The Brawl Championship is only seconds away! Now, let's introduce our two competitors!"

I watched my brother step out from the little tunnel, and I started cheering. The crowd did, too.

He waves at me, all the way at me in the nosebleed VIP box, and I cheered louder.

"Bowser!"

I boo before the PA guy even got his name off. I hear some snickering behind me. I suppose, they might've been right. Besides, my brother would win anyway.

He and Bowser standd for a moment, sizing up each other. I must've called out louder than anyone in the arena.

"Knock his block off!"

I guess he must've heard me, he smiled. Bowser just scowled.

"Three," the announcer begins.

"Two," he says.

"One," I said it at the same time.

"Go!"

Mario jumps first, crashing his boot onto Bowser's face. The large monster staggers back, before opening his mouth, breathing fire. My brother leaps back, a smile on his face, the savage smile of any man who had been burned by fire.

He fires a few balls of his own flame, if only to keep his opponent pinned down. Then he runs at Bowser again, spinning before planting both feet firmly into the Koopa's stomach. Bowser stumbles back from the mule kick, almost tipping off the edge of the arena. I glanced at the TV. There were two "stocks" to a match, and bowser was already at 45 on his first.

My brother is on the offensive now, smashing his fists into Bowser's face. I hear an audible moan from the crowd. It looked painful enough. Bowser is on the ropes at 126, and Mario, at 20, is still fresh.

"Finish him off!" I hear someone scream. Peach, I guess.

My brother feints backwards. Bowser hops forward, hoping to catch him in midair. Mario leans forward and slams his punch square to Bowser's chin.

Crack!

My brother's winning! He's still got 2 stocks, to Bowser's one.

Wait a moment.

Bowser's got Mario in a grab. He's spewing fire straight into his face! I see the damage counter in the TV's coverage soar. 30, 45, 54...

My brother struggles free, but Bowser catches him with a hard right. He almost tumbles off the edge.

"Come on, bro..." I plead. He's dropping the match!

Mario stumbles to a stand, looking up as soon as Bowser knocks him with a head-to-chest tackle. This time, it's Mario's head being bashed.

Thud. My brother crashes to the ground, bounces, and sails off the edge. By the time he's regained his marbles, he's being revived at one stock.

I'm worried now... Bowser took no damage during that scuffle.

It's okay though. He's invincible. Indestructable. He can't lose.

At least I think so. Mario is knocked into the air.

He recovers, and trips Bowser for little damage. Bowser curses- loudly- and stomps on Mario for at least 20, as I look back on the monitor. Mario's . He's in the red zone!

Mario staggers, and Bowser charges at him.

"No!" I yell.

Match.

Mario collapses at the bottom of the arena, with no respawn. Bowser yells into the air in jubilation, but I'm still in disbelief.

This can't be happening...

He's Mario. He's the Mario.

He can't lose. He's indestructible. He's invinicble...

Right?


End file.
